In dispensing systems for beer which are currently used, a large number of couplings, connectors, hoses and pipes are used to convey the beer from kegs to taps which are located at a convenient dispensing position, for example at a bar. Because of the nature of beer, a bacterial yeast tends to grow on the inner walls of the lines and connectors in the direction of beer flow. Such bacterial yeast has proven difficult to remove with normal cleaning methods which generally involve passing cleaning fluids, water and gas through the system in the same direction as the beer flow from the keg or beer source end of the system to the dispensing end of the system and then out to drain. Such methods have been found to be not particularly effective and in many cases the built-up deposits are not fully removed. Other method have involved the soaking of the lines for an extended period of time with a strong caustic solution or detergent with the aim of burning or displacing the yeast growth from the walls of the beer lines and then manually flushing the yeast growth and other impurities to drain with fresh water. This arrangement is not only time consuming but also has not proved to be totally effective.